


Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts

by kenainot



Series: You Gave Me Something to Lose [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk confessions, M/M, Romance, Winner, dumb boys, too many fucks in one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: You see, Song Mino was a lucky son of a bitch.





	Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I think the songkim tag is too barren. So here’s an unbetaed story.
> 
> Scream at me on twitter: @kenainot

(0)

“Ah, I don’t want to go to Business Ethics tomorrow,” Seungyoon whined as he plopped himself down to the grass.

You see, Mino was on the same page. Nobody from their year wants to go to that class. It was just a three-hour lecture on what to do when you’re in the ‘real’ business world, and he’s pretty sure no one actually remembers anything from an ethics class.

They just all need human decency.

Mino snorted and watched his best friend popped a soda. It was four in the afternoon, and they’re waiting for Seunghoon and Jinwoo to finish their lectures. 

It was still Thursday, and students were steadily flowing in and out of the building from his peripheral view. He wanted to take his camera out to steal some shots but he was too lazy to act on it. 

It was a bad sign if you consider the fact that he’s a photography major, and he has an impending project to submit in two weeks time. He shifted his gaze to Seungyoon, his fellow photography major, and saw him pulling the schoolyard grass, pouting and sulking. 

“We don’t really have a choice. It’s one of the class we need to complete for this term.” Mino has spoken after watching the younger pull more grass. Seungyoon huffed and lied down instead.

He was wearing a faded denim jacket and it’ll probably get some grass later. Mino just watched him, not really finding any strength to reprimand his friend. He was wearing a white shirt so he wasn’t going anywhere near the field. His black jeans are probably suffering right now too, but he wasn’t going to think about doing laundry.

“Hello, my rich hippies!” The voice was loud and full of excitement. Mino and Seungyoon found themselves waving to a pink-haired Seunghoon and a black-haired Jinwoo, both of them walking towards their direction.

Seunghoon calls them hippies because of their major. Saying photographers are artsy hippies that are paid really well. He added the rich when he found out that Seungyoon owned a camera worth $12,000. Mino shrugged at that because he owned the same camera, and both of them owns a few (read: about 30 more) with the same price range.

Seunghoon was wearing his usual sweatpants, clearly fresh from a shower. He was a senior in the dance department and everybody and their mothers know him. He choreographs almost all of the dances in their school’s festival and he was just the golden boy at their university. He was loud and opinionated, and everybody hanged on to every word he says. 

They became friends when Mino and Seungyoon were bubbling first years. They were asked to take photos and assist the festival committee. Both of them were assigned to the dance team. Seunghoon was still a junior then, but he was already the star of the show. He took a liking on Seungyoon and decided to adopt him as his son or something. Mino wasn’t really sure. He was just there because he was Seungyoon’s best friend. He became a part of the friend group, and Seunghoon has made it his job to bully and love the two of them. 

It worked out for the better, seeing that Seunghoon was already a senior, and he was still around. The said man sat beside Seungyoon and drank the latter’s soda. Seungyoon looked offended but decided to just let it be and pouted instead. 

Mino smiled when he felt Jinwoo by his side, nudging him for a quick hello.

Jinwoo was a senior too. He wasn’t as loud as Seunghoon but they have been friends since they were kids. Seunghoon introduced Jinwoo a week after deciding to make Mino and Seungyoon his unofficial sons. He said Jinwoo was a friend from the same hometown, and they happened to attend the same university so they decided to stick together. 

Jinwoo was friendly, caring and the most beautiful human Song Mino has ever seen. He voiced it out when they first met, and Jinwoo laughed at him, telling the younger he wasn’t the first person to say that so he needs to try harder.

He was the eldest of them too and was a senior at that time. Now, he was a teaching assistant in the Theater department while taking his Master’s degree. 

For some reason, the four of them kept hanging out together. And they have established this weird dynamic of friendship. Seunghoon feeding and nagging them from time to time, and Jinwoo was just there to observe and step in when needed. Mino and Seungyoon were just rowdy boys, calloused and stressed so it’s nice to have someone older take care of them. 

“Do you have plans for tonight?” Seunghoon asked, finally handing Seungyoon an empty can of soda. The youngest of them just jutted his lips and decided to stand up and throw the can in the nearby bin, ignoring Seunghoon’s question.

“Uh, I don’t think so?” Mino answered, mind searching for things he should do, coming up empty. Jinwoo hummed a positive response too. 

“That’s good. I won’t be having much time these days so I want to eat out. I want to try the new ramen place too. The reviews were good.” 

Seungyoon has returned from his little trip and slumped right back. Mino grimaced at the thought of the younger’s white pants hitting the grass again.

“Mino didn’t bring his car today, and my dad still has mine. So I guess we’ll be using yours?” Seungyoon stated, starting to collect his notebook and placing it inside his bag. 

Seunghoon rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless. 

“Seunghoon Hyung, Before we go, can you accompany me to the library? I want to borrow about five books and I’m only allowed to take three home.” It was Seungyoon who spoke and tugged Seunghoon’s sleeves.

The pink-haired man raised an eyebrow. “You could just let Mino borrow the other two.” 

“He’s useless. He doesn’t even know where his library pass at this point. Plus, the librarian likes you. Just wink at her or something.” Seungyoon muttered.

Now, Mino would be insulted if not for the fact that he really didn’t know where his library card was. He heard Seunghoon and Jinwoo laughed. He sighed and flicked some grass he pulled out towards Seungyoon.

A few minutes later and Seunghoon and Seungyoon were on their way to the library. They decided to meet after an hour on the parking lot where Hoon parked his car. Mino wasn’t feeling any motivation to move so he decided to fuck laundry, and laid down in the grass. His white shirt be damned. He could hear Jinwoo’s chuckle beside him.

“I guess we’ll be staying here.” It was Jinwoo who spoke. He made the effort to actually move Mino’s head unto his lap, his fingers running through the younger’s hair. Mino closed his eyes to feel the soothing sensation. 

“Hmmm. I’m a bit tired today. I still don’t have any idea on what to submit to that photography project.” Mino stated his hand finding Jinwoo’s unoccupied hand and intertwining it with his.

He was suddenly feeling better.

“What’s the subject this time?” Jinwoo asked. He was always attentive and sincere. Mino has his eyes closed but he could imagine the elder’s face, focused and waiting for an answer. 

Beautiful.

“Beautiful.”

“Well, that’s a very broad subject to photograph. Do you have anything in mind right now?”

Mino thinks Jinwoo’s voice was beautiful. His entire soul was beautiful.

“You.” He whispered after a while. 

He heard a snort.

His hyung has some tendency to ruin a romantic moment. Mino opened his eyes and was welcomed by Jinwoo’s amused expression. 

He was still beautiful. Mino wanted to punch himself.

“I think you need sleep. I’ll wake you up when It’s time to go.” Jinwoo covered Mino’s eyes with his palm and the younger could only grunt.

Their hands were still intertwined, not that it matters or anything. It’s just a beautiful feeling, and Mino would do anything to keep it.

*

(1)

Song Mino was a lucky man. He was born into a wealthy family, and he was basically left to his own devices. His father never batted an eyelash when he told him he wanted to pursue photography. His sister was almost too willing to inherit the family business, anyways. Thank heavens, his family wasn’t a traditional shit. So when he told his mother he might (he was 16 and he was still trying to figure it out) be bisexual, his mother nodded and told him it was okay as long as he could still be his son. Mino cried that night. 

He was also drunk when he confessed to Kim Jinwoo. It was shitty and he still wanted to punch himself for that night, but he can’t turn it back.

It was the third month of their newly found friendship when the four of them decided to drink until they feel like shit. Mino was all for it and so they found themselves inside an exclusive club. It was Seunghoon who planned it all. So they were somehow seated at a VIP lounge. The dance major told them he knew people. He remembered rolling his eyes because Seunghoon knows a lot of people. Of course, he would have someone who could get them into the VIP lounge. It’s not like Mino or Seungyoon couldn’t afford one, but they would rather buy a new camera lens that spends money on a VIP table. 

Mino soon learned that the someone Seunghoon knew was his brother. The fucker was loaded as well. Probably even richer than Mino’s family. 

So yeah, they were inside the VIP lounge, and Mino was in his 8th, 9th or 10 bottles. His brain was too drunk to process how many at this point. It was on Seunghoon’s tab so he was going to drink his merry way. Jinwoo was there too. He probably drank as many bottles as Mino, but his hyung was still coherent, still beautiful under the blue lights surrounding the lounge.

The younger scanned their table and noticed that Seunghoon and Seungyoon were no longer with them. He was sure he knew their whereabouts some time ago, but his hazy mind won’t supply him anything right now. He stared at Jinwoo who was looking at him with an amused expression. 

“Seunghoon went down to dance. Seungyoon said he had something came up and promised to be back after an hour or so.” Jinwoo stated, figuring out the question in Mino’s confused face. Mino nodded and proceeded to drown another shot. Jinwoo was full on laughing now.

“You should slow down. You’re not even tipsy right now. You’re full on drunk.” Mino was sure he heard his hyung but all his mind could register was his voice and how it sounded so melodious in his ear. It was deep and light, and Mino’s heart is doing weird things again. 

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He was threading into an unfamiliar territory right now. He was aware that he has a crush on Jinwoo. He was fucking aware of his feeling the first time he saw the theater major three months ago. And Mino thought it’ll go away. Jinwoo was a beautiful motherfucker with an even more beautiful personality. He was considerate, and he has always treated Mino with kindness.

Mino just wanted to get over his little crush quietly but Kim Jinwoo just has to be attractive in every way. And he’s not that dumb to realize that it wasn’t just a crush at this point. 

Not when he keeps looking at Jinwoo’s lips and wanting to kiss him senseless for the next 60 years or so.

“Should I get you some water?” Mino heard Jinwoo asked. Clearly concerned with how he was obviously drunk, not with the fact that he was nursing a severe attraction.

“Hyung, I love you.” 

Fuck.

Shit.

What the fuck, Song Mino.

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll get you some water. Don’t even try standing up.” Jinwoo stated clearly not registering the confession if you could ever call it that. Mino watched the elder stand and walk towards the bar counter, asking for water. Jinwoo looked so good as he brushed his fingers through his own hair, smiling and engaging in small talk. Mino’s eyes were hazy and he wasn’t the soberest right now, but he would give everything to have Jinwoo’s smile directed to him. 

Dammit, he was so in love.

Jinwoo was handing him the bottled water, and he was too drunk to argue. He muttered a quick thanks, actually feeling a little relief when the water hit his throat. 

“You shouldn’t say I love you to random people, dummy.” Jinwoo was now closing the bottled water, and adjusting Mino’s position to lean on the sofa better. It was comforting, and maybe, Mino wanted more. 

“You’re not just anyone.” He found himself replying instead.

“I know. But you shouldn’t say things casually when you’re drunk. It’ll cause misunderstandings. You probably won’t remember anything tomorrow, Why am I lecturing you, anyway?” 

Jinwoo was about to scoot to Mino’s right to create enough space for them, but Mino clung to his arm, causing him to halt any movement.

“I’ll remember everything tomorrow,” Mino uttered, pout visible.

“You could but you don’t mean it.” Jinwoo smiled and ruffled his hair.

Mino could feel the heat creep in his face. He has the sudden urge to prove the elder wrong because he was in love with him, dammit.

“Who says I don’t.” His voice was steady. Eyes suddenly focused and piercing. Jinwoo was taken aback from the sudden change. He saw the elder blink a few times before smiling at him.

“Then I should tell you that it’s a shitty confession, and I deserve better.” 

Mino felt a lump on his throat. 

Yeah, it was shitty indeed. He loosened his hold, and he was prepared to call it a night. Getting drunk and rejected wasn’t the best combination. 

But you see, Song Mino was a lucky son of a bitch. 

He felt Jinwoo’s hand cupping his cheeks, and kissed his forehead.

“So when you’re sober and actually functioning, maybe try confessing again.” Jinwoo’s word was sincere and true, and Mino was floored. He didn’t deserve this angel.

“I’ll do better.” he found himself muttering, suddenly embarrassed as fuck.

“We’ll talk more then. I’ll book an uber for you, okay? I’ll stay here to wait for Seunghoon and Seungyoon.” 

Another kiss in the forehead. 

Mino wanted to cry. Why is this man so perfect in every way? 

He must have said it out loud because Jinwoo chuckled while staring at his phone screen. Mino grunted and curled into a ball. The floor eating him up sounds like a good idea right now. 

*  
(2)

Contrary to how Mino looks, all rugged up with tattoos and dyed hair, he was a scared little fucker. He was a bit of an idiot too because instead of facing Jinwoo after that night, he started avoiding him.

The realization of his confession hit him the night after it happened. He woke up with a throbbing head, and a need to go on a quick death or something. The shrill ringing of his cellphone made him want to throw up. He absentmindedly reached for the device and answered a quick hello. His voice hoarse and scratchy.

“You fucker, you left me alone in this fucking lecture. I fucking hate you.” Seungyoon’s voice was too loud in his ears right now. He made a quick glance, more like squint, at his phone’s clock and realize it was already two pm.

Fuck.

He was that drunk, huh.

“Yeah, sorry man. I feel like death. Can you come here and give me food.” He answered instead. Seungyoon was fine being alone in that lecture. He was just being dramatic today.

He could already see a pout forming on the other line.

“You fucker. You owe me. I’ll be there in a few.”

Ah, he should really treat Seungyoon one of these days. He closed his eyes again, trying to think if he has Advil tablets inside his medicine cabinet. Seungyoon would probably bring him some but he would want to take one or two right now.

It took a hot shower and two Advils to kick in before he remembered everything that occurred at the club. He was seated on his apartment’s sofa and he was about to have a break down when Seungyoon barged in and called his name.

Fuck, he just confessed to Jinwoo last night. And he was drunk and he embarrassed himself in front of the man he loves. The fact that he remembered Jinwoo kissing his forehead twice and the other comforting him felt like a punch in the gut. 

“Hey, I brought you hangover soup and even took down notes for you, man. I deserve a thank you. Don’t you think?” The younger had the audacity to kick him lightly when his entire world was still spinning from having too much to drink and the confession that he made last night.

Instead of answering, Mino just curled into a ball and started groaning every regret that he currently feels. He probably looked like a dying octopus of some sorts and Seungyoon was just watching him suffer.

This went on for about five minutes. 

“If you’re finish dying in there, Seunghoon wants to have dinner at his place. He felt bad for getting you drunk yesterday.” Seungyoon stated after Mino stopped groaning and settled for muttering little curses.

Mino halted his breakdown when he heard the younger. If it’s Seunghoon’s invitation then Jinwoo would be there too. And Mino’s mouth was faster than his brain.

“I’ll pass. I think I need to rest more. I still feel like shit.” And while that is true, it was also an excuse to not see Jinwoo yet. He told himself he needed time to process what he did and how to fix it. 

“Suit yourself. I’ll see myself out. You could go on with your mental breakdown or whatever it was that you were doing.” Seungyoon was out of his apartment before he could even respond. 

He was finally alone, and the more he thought about what happened, the more he wanted to keel over and suffer. He really went ahead and confessed drunk.

He stared at his phone. No messages from Jinwoo at all. Perhaps, he was pissed at him. He was probably being a decent human last night and cared for him even after the soulless confession. He groaned at the thought of his hyung still being considerate and actually booking him an uber for him to sleep and think about what he did. 

He was being irrational at this point but he couldn’t help the pain in his chest, and the voice in his head telling him he didn’t deserve Jinwoo at all. 

So he decided to be an asshole about it. 

He casually told Seungyoon, and Seunghoon by association that he was going to be busy for a project he had to pass next week. It was slightly true, he needed to come up with at least twenty pictures depicting social norms. He even applied for a three-day exemption to his professors. 

But you see, he was done with all the pictures some weeks ago. And he planned to use the leave for lazing around and hanging out with some friends. His plans have changed though, so Mino found himself wandering around some neighborhood just outskirts of Seoul. His hands and eyes busy watching and clicking some shots.

Seungyoon eyed him suspiciously when he said his excuse and Seunghoon shrugged it off. Saying they’ll still see each other at some point. Jinwoo wasn’t there when he delivered the news, he was roped into a theater function and was actually busy. Mino felt more guilt creep in. He hasn’t seen Jinwoo since he drunkenly confessed and that was three days ago.

Well, seven days if you count it now that Mino was avoiding him driving into some province to take more pictures he wouldn’t probably use. The shots were bad, and he was just unfocused right now. His mind was too clouded.

“I really did it this time,” Mino whispered to himself. “I fucked everything up.” 

He found himself sitting down on a deserted playground, the kids have gone home since it was quarter to six already. The sun has gone down, and Mino could feel himself crash and burn.

He should’ve never crossed the line.

*

He was back in his apartment, and he was a little shocked that Seungyoon was already settled comfortably on his sofa, obviously waiting for him. He should’ve never given him his house code. Seungyoon was squinting at him, clearly not happy.

“You should sit down. We have things to talk about.” It was the younger trying to sound authoritative. Mino was too tired to argue, and so he sat down at the love seat at the right side of his living room.

“You’re aware that you’re being immature and shitty right now.” The younger immediately spoke. And wow, Mino couldn’t agree more.

“What made you think so?” He asked instead. He didn’t want to give anything away without even finding out the reason for the sudden talk.

“I was there when Jinwoo Hyung got you an uber. Do you even remember what you said that night?” That was news to Mino. His mind actually blacked out after hearing Jinwoo’s chuckle about something that he said. He scrunched his forehead because he really doesn’t remember shit.

“You were clinging to him like a koala, you bastard.” Seungyoon spoke again when he heard no response from Mino, “You were ugly crying too. Telling him you’ll confess properly next time.” 

Mino felt his world spinning again. He closed his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath.

“You said I love you about a hundred times or so before passing out in the back seat too. I had to take you home, man. You’re heavy too.” 

Mino’s eyes opened and he saw Seungyoon’s face painted with disappointment.

“I-, were those the only thing that happened?” Mino was dazed at this point.

“I don’t know. I was just there when Jinwoo hyung was trying to deposit you in the backseat. I came back to the club, and he just said to leave things be, and you would probably come around. It’s been seven days, you fucker.” Seungyoon has thrown a magazine in his direction. It missed him, but Mino got his point. He was angry, and Mino was angry at himself too.

“I need to talk to him.” He whispered to no one in particular.

“You’re seven days too late but you could try and knowing hyung, he would listen to you so you better not fuck this up again.” Mino watched Seungyoon stood up, and made his way out. 

“Jinwoo hyung is going to be at a fundraising event tomorrow. I have sent you the address so it’s up to you to man up and fix your shit. Seunghoon hyung is so close to kneeing you in the balls and he has no idea what’s going on. So you better do something about it before he actually does. You better gift me one of your vintage cameras after this mess too.” His best friend stated before closing the door.

*

(1)

Jinwoo and Mino were seated at a waiting area just beside the club. It was obviously a space for drunk people to wait for their uber or lift for the night. The area was empty save for the two because it was still eleven pm, and people were still inside trying to drink the night away. Mino was leaning on him, body heavy and drunk.

“Sorry, hyung. I think I’m going crazy now.” Said Mino, leaning in more.

Mino felt strange and his heart was doing somersaults. He could hear his own heartbeat, and his palms were sweating. He tried closing his eyes, perhaps the feeling would go away.

“It’s fine,” Jinwoo muttered, and Mino didn’t know why but he settled his right hand on Jinwoo’s wrist.

“I feel sick,” he mumbled, his mind actually running a mile and his heart ringing in his ears.

What the fuck is he doing right now? Jinwoo was clearly worried and all he could think about is how soft his hands feel against his calloused ones.

“You’re just tired, Mino.” Jinwoo squeezed his hands. It’s reassuring and comforting. “You have deadlines to meet, and you need to pass so many things next week.”

“Yeah,” Mino agreed. His mind was telling him it isn’t about his impending deadlines at all. He was just coming to terms of his feeling right at this very moment when he's drunk and leaning into the love his life. “I have so many things to think about. I admire for having a life so put together, hyung.”

“I try my best,” Jinwoo laughed, his fingers now tracing random patterns on Mino’s palm.

“I love you.” Mino’s brain couldn’t even filter what he’s saying right now.

“I think you’re too drunk.” Jinwoo looked down. “Don’t say things like this Mino, you’re making me waver.”

“Yeah, but I do.” Mino tilted his head forwards, chin propped into Jinwoo’s shoulder.

Mino just gazed at him. Jinwoo thinks Mino is far from feeling fine right now. He wasn’t sure on how to handle a drunk and clingy Mino. It felt like an eternity when he decided to lift his hand to rub Mino’s back gently. They stayed there for a while, his phone telling him that they still have four minutes before the driver would arrive. He could feel Mino’s body relaxed, tension slowly fading.

“Maybe I could-“ Jinwoo started, wanting to suggest a better position for Mino, but his words woke the younger from his daze instead. Mino proceeded to place his hand on Jinwoo’s thigh and pulled himself back, brushing his cheek against Jinwoo’s face along the way.

Jinwoo didn’t have the time to react at all. Mino suddenly leaned in to kiss his him, and he had to balance himself to not fall over.

It wasn’t romantic in any way, but Jinwoo closed his eyes, voice suddenly gone and feeling a lump in his throat instead. Mino didn’t even move to deepen the kiss or angle properly. It was just the younger’s lip pressed against his and nothing more.

There was a honk.

“Fuck,” Mino’s face was suddenly on his shoulder again, Jinwoo’s eyes opened. “Fuck. I love you so much I’m so sorry.”

“Mino, c’mon, let’s get you home.” Jinwoo was stunned and breathless. He was moving on autopilot right now.

“Hyung! Are you alright?” It was Seungyoon approaching them at the waiting area.

Mino was still muttering more I love yous into his ear. 

“I- uhm, can you help me? The uber’s here and he needs to get home.”

Seungyoon proceeded to help, deciding not to question Mino’s constant I love yous and Jinwoo’s alright and we’ll talk later all throughout.

*

(2)

It was like a second epiphany for Mino. Seungyoon’s words must’ve stirred his buried memory from that night. The first thing he thought when he remembered was, ‘Fuck. I really fucked up. The fuck Song Mino.’

The second thing he did was take a hot shower, hoping to actually clear his mind and do the right thing in the next hours. He forced himself to eat breakfast and found himself staring at the address Seungyoon has sent him. It was at an orphanage Jinwoo likes to frequent. He mentioned it some time ago. His family is sponsoring the establishment, and he even invited them to donate too. Mino made a quick log in to his bank account and decided not to buy the new camera he’s been eyeing for months. He’s got to donate something for the fundraising event to actually get in. 

So that’s where he was, seated in one of the chairs inside the receiving area of the orphanage. He was a sore thumb right there. He was wearing some baggy jeans and a white shirt. Well, at least he covered it up with a Burberry blazer. His blonde hair was also a giveaway so it wasn’t a surprise when Jinwoo spotted him five minutes into the event. 

He felt a tiny prick in his heart when his hyung just stared at him and look away after a fraction of a second. He knew he deserved it, but it still hurts. Mino wanted to take some shots in the event but bringing a camera wasn’t allowed, respecting each child’s privacy so he tried to content himself with staring. Gaze full of longing as Jinwoo smiled and played with every child he could find. He looked beautiful, and Mino should really stop using that word everytime he sees Jinwoo.

Ethereal.

Yeah, let’s go with that, His brain supplied.

The event was already settling with the guests talking among themselves, but Mino wasn’t a businessman. Nobody would even approach him, he looked like some rich hippie after all.

God, Seunghoon was right all along.

He was just fiddling his fingers and sipping some juice in a cup. His throat was constantly dried, and he’s not exactly sure what he’s waiting for. Jinwoo was clearly ignoring him, and he was afraid to approach his hyung. 

The kids don’t like him too. Maybe it’s the piercing and the blonde hair, but no one made the effort to play with him as well. He waved and approached some but they always end up running, finding another adult to play with instead. 

He wanted to cry but he brought this to himself, and he really needs to man up and actually talk to Jinwoo. He didn’t want to hurt his hyung anymore, not when all he wanted to do was love him with all of his beings. It was proving to be a challenge though because Jinwoo’s attention is always occupied. The kids adored him, and there’s never a moment when he’s alone. 

But it’s an established fact that Jinwoo was considerate and kind so three hours in the event, and he actually stared at Mino. Mino was already looking back at him.

Jinwoo made a motion to follow him, and the younger immediately stood up, steps quickly as he made his way outside the hall. He was welcomed by an almost deserted playground. All the kids were busy eating some snacks inside. He watched as Jinwoo took a seat on one of the swing sets. Mino took a seat on the other one. Jinwoo wasn’t even looking at him. His hyung looking into the two kids playing at a sandbar some distance away from them. Mino wasn’t sure on what to say. He was afraid he’ll fuck it up again. 

“You realize you were being a jerk to me, right?” It was Jinwoo who spoke first.

Mino felt himself choke a little. Because yes, he was well aware he was being an asshole.

“I’m sorry.” Mino lowered his head.

“What exactly are you sorry for?” Jinwoo asked, a sigh escaping his lips.

“For not talking to you right away. For confessing to you that night. For kissing you.”

Now, Mino could’ve worded it properly but he was shit at feelings. 

“Huh,” Jinwoo supplied. “Don’t avoid us anymore. You were just drunk. People say and do things they don’t mean under the influence of alcohol.” said Jinwoo.

Mino was in full panic now. Because dammit, he might be drunk and sorry for what he did but he meant every single second of it. He shifted his gaze at Jinwoo and saw him release a little smile. It was sad, and it was making him hurt. 

Why does he keep fucking this up?

The younger actually stood up and made two steps to sit right in front of Jinwoo. The elder was still seated on the swing, eyes sparkling, making Mino’s heart clenched some more.

“I-I I’m sorry for not talking to you. It was a shitty move and I was an asshole about it. I could’ve been more responsible. I know I-,” Mino was breathless, and he felt Jinwoo’s hand cup his cheek. He bit his lip and willed himself to continue, “I know I told you I would remember everything but I didn’t. Not until yesterday when Seungyoon told me I was being an asshole. I’m sorry for saying I love you so carelessly. I was drunk, and I should’ve been more careful. I’m sorry for kissing you. It wasn’t even a kiss and I’ll forever regret kissing you like a dead fish the first time I had the chance to.”

Jinwoo actually chuckled at that. His hand still tracing little circles at Mino’s jaw.

“But I meant everything I said, hyung.” Mino could feel the tears in his eyes already. His feelings are all caught up, and he was having a breakdown. “I love you. I have been attracted to you the first time we met, and you just have to be so perfect in everything that I can’t help but fall in love with you. You make me want to try, hyung. You’re so good to me. And I felt like I didn’t deserve you at all. I was an asshole, and you’re still here listening to me making excuses.” 

Tears were already falling, and Jinwoo wiped them all with his fingers. How did Mino become so lucky? 

“Shhhh,” Jinwoo was still wiping the younger’s tears. “You look all tough but really, you’re just a crybaby.” 

Mino cried some more. It was ugly crying too and there was probably snot in his face, but he was just full of feelings right now. He was supposed to be comforting Jinwoo for hurting him this last seven days, but here he was being consoled by the other instead.

Song Mino was just lucky like that. 

He finally stopped sobbing after a while and Jinwoo just held him, patiently waiting for him like always. He really didn’t deserve him at all. His brows must’ve creased because he felt Jinwoo’s thumbs soothing his forehead.

“I could hear what you’re thinking, you prick.” Jinwoo’s eyes were a little teary too but he chose not to cry. “You don’t decide what I deserve, Mino. I get to do that.” 

Mino leaned in hugged the elder. Jinwoo welcomed the hug and patted the younger’s back. The sobs were starting to fade too. Mino just felt warm all over.

“Why did you avoid me?” asked Jinwoo, fingers still tracing random patterns in Mino’s back.

“Because I’m an asshole.” Mino has buried his face on Jinwoo’s shoulder. 

“Tell me, Mino.” Said Jinwoo, voice firm.

“I needed time to think about my actions,” said Mino is a muffled voice. “And then the more I think about it, the more I realize that you’re too good for me. You made sure I went home safe even after that shitty confession and kiss. It’s just all these insecurities creeping in whenever I think about speaking to you.” 

“Hmmm,” Jinwoo uttered after a heartbeat. “Well, yes, I agree it was a shitty confession and I don’t even consider it a kiss.”

Jinwoo’s hands traveled to Mino’s scalp, fingers running through his hair.

“But I also told you I was willing to talk about it. I’m not blind Mino. I know how you look at me. You’re not that subtle.” 

Mino groaned at Jinwoo’s words. Of course, he knew for a while now. He circled his hands to Jinwoo’s waist. Their position was awkward and he could feel his legs numbing but he wasn’t about to let go anytime soon. Not when they’re actually talking.

“You spend an awful lot of time taking pictures of me. And Seungyoon told me you have a wall in your studio with just my photographs, so again, you’re not subtle in any way. I would’ve called you out if I was against it.”

“You’re beautiful,” uttered Mino, because really, he kept on taking photos everytime he thinks Jinwoo looks good, and that’s like, most of the time. 

“Well, thank you,” Answered Jinwoo. “But you should know that I need you to take me into dates, and maybe plan a better confession. Not with you drunk or with you sober but emotionally unstable.”

Mino nodded and pulled his head up, facing Jinwoo. Their eyes meet, smiles finally escaping his lips. His hands finding its way to Jinwoo’s jaw. Their foreheads touching, hearts beating so loud. Mino wanted to kiss him, and he was about to cross the distance when he saw Jinwoo’s face cringe. 

He creased his forehead at his hyung’s expression.

“I want to kiss you too, but can you, maybe, go to the restroom and wash your face. I kind of don’t want to kiss your snot.” Said Jinwoo, voice careful and sincere.

Mino just had to laugh at his hyung’s cuteness.

“You have a way of ruining a romantic moment,” said Mino, but the smile in his face was clearly happy and contented. He hoisted himself up, pulling Jinwoo along the way.

“You could say that.” Muttered Jinwoo. 

“I’ll be back, and I’m going to kiss you properly.” Mino managed to say while he jogged his way inside the hall. He knew he looked like shit, but he doesn’t care. He just wanted to come back as soon as he can. 

They kissed that night, and Mino cried a little more.

*

(0)

In retrospect, Mino spent the first few months of their relationship making up for his drunken confession. He made sure to tell Jinwoo he loved him every single day. He delivered him coffee and saw him every chance he could. He even featured all of Jinwoo’s photographs on one of the exhibits he took part of. Jinwoo was more embarrassed than touched, but Mino was so proud. Seunghoon had called him whipped a couple of times, but he decided to just smile, and kiss Jinwoo.

“I should’ve never introduced you to each other.” Seunghoon would say from time to time. 

Seungyoon chose one of the most expensive vintage cameras from Mino’s collection after the entire fiasco. Mino wanted to cry as the younger packed his possession, but he actually promised to give it so he had too. Seungyoon gave him a thumbs up, with a promise to support their relationship all throughout.

Mino thinks it’s the high of owning a rare camera for free that’s speaking for him. 

Jinwoo just watched him mull over the loss of his camera, and Mino is just so in love. 

“What are you thinking? You seem so far away right now.” Muttered Jinwoo. They were on their way to Jinwoo’s apartment, deciding to just spend the night together after the dinner at the Ramen place.

“Nothing, I’m just thinking of displaying another set of your photos for that project we have.” Mino could see Jinwoo’s glare at his words.

“Don’t you dare,” said Jinwoo as he made his way to his room, Mino right behind him. “People still remember the mural you made last year. My friends still tease me about it. And you know I appreciate the effort and love, but please, never do it again.”

Mino laughed at his hyung’s words. Jinwoo was clearly tired too since he immediately slumped to his bed, eyes closing already. 

You see, Mino was a clingy fucker so he hovered over Jinwoo, who’s lying on his back already.

He clings to Jinwoo on a daily basis, and the other didn’t even stop him from dropping butterfly kisses all over his face. Jinwoo only groaned, and let him be.

“What are you doing?” Jinwoo’s eyes were still closed, but his voice was now gruff.

“Loving you.” Mino smiles, nipping the other man’s jaw, lips traveling to Jinwoo’s chin. The younger wrapped his hands atop his boyfriend, feet finding its way in between Jinwoo’s thighs. Jinwoo opened his eyes at that.

“Aren’t you supposed to be tired?” Jinwoo questioned but still letting the younger drop a kiss to his nose. His face was now flushed and Mino just had to smile at that. 

The younger shook his head, peppering soft kisses down the side of Jinwoo’s throat. He was nibbling and teasing, and Jinwoo’s face was redder than before. Mino pressed his weight into the mattress and leaned in more. His hands touching Jinwoo’s curves and he could feel Jinwoo release a shaky breath. His ministrations continued, and Jinwoo just had to arch his neck, giving the younger the permission to do more.

“You know I’ll never stop making it up to you,” Mino says when he feels Jinwoo’s hand rubbing his nape, fingers threading before moving to his hair. He was getting dazed too. 

“I really think you should stop making it up to me now.” Jinwoo breathes out, all soft and pliant.

“I’ don’t think I’ll ever stop.” Said Mino leaning in for a kiss. 

“I love you.” It was Jinwoo who said it first this time. 

Kim Jinwoo loves him and that’s all that matters right now.


End file.
